I was fine in high school
by Evil-Luna
Summary: Let's pretend they all met in high school. C'mon it'll be fun! please don't be mad at me I wrote this a long time ago but you can tell me what i should do better if you wants. no being mean.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Sorry this was taken off here it is better probably too. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The white clouds stood out in the light blue sky. Snow flowed over the small hills. Through the car window Claire could see the town pass by in a second. Trees flew passed the window as the car sped up.  
  
Out the window Claire got an image of the school as her mom slowed down. Children ran up and down the slides and equipment. The laughing filled her ears. She remembered her old school. Playing with the children. The little kids all talking about how smart they were to lower classman. It was still all clear in her head. She watched the memoirs fade as the kids got smaller and smaller.  
  
"You might be able to get a new job here Claire," her mom nearly screamed as if she were ten miles away. This was strange to her. Her mother was usually quiet. Then she wondered how she could be her mother. I mean Claire's more outgoing and self confident or at least she thought she was.  
  
"Yeah," she saw her smiling brother say," If you want to be a hooker." He was always like this. The twenty five year old was still not as mature as his sixteen-year-old sister. Claire snapped a look back at him before her mom could see. When she was little she would have cried to her mom but her mom didn't do much just a simple behave was all.  
"Chris, don't say such things," She said for once taking Claire's side. Chris gave Claire a "forgive me" look and turned around laughing to himself.  
  
The car came sliding around the corner almost hitting some smoking girls. They jumped out of the way insulted looks on they're faces. The brown hair girl hit Chris' window," idiot!" My mom looked around as if trying to say she was sorry. Her eyes looked like they were watering and her she had a part of a frown.  
  
They finally got passed them and to this brown old house. The slate roof was falling apart. Then there was the door. Oh, the door was halfway shut. She looked up and saw the broken window. Suddenly the car stopped. "Here we are," The words came out like a tragedy just struck. This was there new house.  
  
Chris lifted one of the boxes in he's left hand. Claire's mother watched the moving people carry things in the house. They looked like a bunch of army ants carrying ten times their body weight. Or is it five. Claire was never great in science but then again she didn't want to have anything to do with science so why should she care?  
  
Claire's mom may not have been too attractive, but the woman that gave Claire all her features was beautiful. Although she lived long, long ago it didn't make a difference to Claire.  
The woman in the picture stared back at Claire. She was much more beautiful then Claire herself, but she was the only one as beautiful in the family. Claire was proud of this. She resembled this beauty queen. Not her mother, but a long distance relative.  
  
"You going to stand there all day," Claire's mother squinted at her," Go check out your room." This seemed strange at first but then she decided to consider it.  
  
She walked up the light brown stairs. They creaked as she set each foot down. She looked through the mahogany hallway. She saw five doors. On of the doors was a closet. She decided to investigate.  
  
The first door to the left was a bathroom. The walls were colored blue, with white sponge paint. It was like you were in heaven with the angels painted on the clouds. The perched their with the bored look on their face. It was if heaven wasn't good for them. Claire thought about it for a while and decided to go to the next room.  
  
Across the hall through the oak wood door, there was her mom's bedroom. The walls were a dark red but they looked beautiful. The paint made it look like there was cloth draping off the walls. Oh, it was beautiful. There was still a bed in the room but there was no sheets or blankets. Claire left the room closing the door silently behind her.  
  
She decided not to go through the door her brother claimed, so she went to her room. It was ugly. The room was painted one solid color of pink. The room was empty and silent. She felt alone in this room so she left. She ran down the stairs and out the door to see her mom in the same spot she was in when she left.  
  
That night Claire stared up at the ceiling motionless. The walls were so plain, why did she have to have a room like that. Then, the thought of school passed her mind. She was going to school tomorrow. What would happen? Would anyone like her? She would just have to find out the next day. 


	2. going to school

The next day her mother woke Claire up. All she saw was the white spongy looking ceiling above her. She focused her eyes." Time to get up for school," Her mom nearly whispered. She jumped to her feet. She wasn't usually this excited to go to school but she thought maybe it would be great after all. Maybe everyone would like her this time. Maybe she would be happy. Maybe she would be loved. Oh, it sounded great. She pulled her pants up and did her belt. Time to go.  
  
She walked into the bright school. The pearl tile under her feet, the glossy shadow that followed her amazed her all at once. Then she ran into him. He had jade green eyes, and brown hair that fell to his neck. She nearly fell over her excitement of seeing this boy.  
"Watch it," he finally said ruining everything. Then with that he was gone. That was all he said. Why wouldn't he ask her if she was okay? She thought about this for a while then decided to let it go. He was a jerk so what? He'll be back.  
  
At lunch she saw that brown haired girl again and her red haired friend. "Want to sit with us," the red head said in a joking tone.  
"Are you serious," Claire didn't believe her tone.  
  
"Of course," She smiled. Well, she was a hyper girl you could see that by looking at her. The whole way of following her out there she took mental notes about her. "Here we are," She said pointing to a tree where the brown haired girl came to sit. "I'm Regina, and this is Jill," She pointed as Jill lit a cigarette.  
  
"Hi," she said the cigarette bobbed in her mouth. Claire smiled at both of them. She stayed and listened to there conversation about how some guy was an asshole and another girl was a slut. She remembered these girls from the car. They almost killed these girls. What if they did? IF they did she wouldn't be sitting here today. She would be alone in the lunchroom eating her lunch.  
Claire walked silently to math class. Last hour, school was almost over. Well, only one hundred fifty nine days to go at least. She wasn't completely happy about school, but she was grateful to be expected by good, maybe not too happy people. Oh, well. Don't judge a book by its cover. They could be happy right? Anyway, right now that wasn't Claire's business.  
  
The classroom was boring; perfectly clean floor, silent kids, and a half awake teacher. Why would anyone want to be taught by a teacher who couldn't stay awake herself? I guess this wasn't that new. Math was always boring. Not this boring though.  
  
"Come up here girl," the teacher was yawing. Why did she call her girl? She has a name doesn't she know that?  
  
Claire steadily walked up to the front by the old teacher. The teacher wrapped her arm around her. The skin hung down in rolls. Her veins were blue and purple, you could see though her skin like a mirror, and her hands felt like a snake (but snakes aren't slimy).  
  
"This is Claire Redwood," the teacher yelled. Claire opened her mouth to correct the teacher but she was interupted. "She's from New York," her dark scary eyes looked down at Claire. Claire felt like she was sinking. Over powered by a ninety-year-old teacher. How could this be?  
Claire got pointed in a direction to her seat. She looked around as she walked. There he was. His green eyes shone and his lips grew longer with an evil smile. At that moment he tripped her. The whole class went to laughter in a split second. Claire got up. She didn't care how cute he was, he wasn't going to get away with what he just did.  
She knocked his desk over sending him to the floor. Just as he got up to fight back the teacher broke in. "Detention," She screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole class froze back to silence. Claire scoffed at the teacher. They walked out the door five feet away from each other. They didn't want anything to do with each other.  
Claire went home and wiped her bag on the chair in the empty looking living room. A detention on her first day would not pass her mother easily, even if it wasn't her fault. Her mom was never the type to let a detention go even if it was just for leaving your gym clothes at home that day. Nope, as soon as you hit sixth grade you were totally responsible for everything even if it wasn't your fault.  
  
She managed to sneak past her mother and brother in the kitchen. Claire ran up to her room. She lay on her red bed and thought about that boy. Did he like her? Well, she hoped so because she liked him. She was sorry she hurt him and hoped he forgave her. She knew that part of him didn't mean to hurt her. 


	3. chapter 3

The next day at school Claire walked down the empty lunchroom. She was late. It was only the second day. The pop machines buzzed. That was the only thing making any sort of noise. It scared her though, the silence, knowing that no one was around. What if someone came to take her, who would help? These thoughts passed her mind more than once.  
  
She turned the corner and was hit by someone. The feel of running into a well-built body was bother scary and overwhelming. She looked up hoping not to be hit by this...BOY!!!  
  
Yes, there he was again. How could she have thought those good things about him after what he did to her? She quickly took them back as she tried not to stare into his green eyes.  
  
"Watch it beautiful," he said glaring playfully at her. At first she was speechless. Why did he call her that? She didn't care at that second she decided she didn't like the comment.  
  
She gave him a quick glare and began to walk away. "What's with you? I called you beautiful," he was trying to annoy her she knew it now. She turned around; she had had it. Her ponytail flopped to the side of her face. The brown hair felt like needles hitting her face.  
  
"What's with you," she scoffed. With that she turned and continued down the dark hall. She listened to his laughter from a far distance. Did she hate him? Was this a sigh of a little bit of love for him? Whatever it was she didn't want to know. Not now not ever.  
  
She walked into the Science room. She saw the snake in its cage, the mice being fed cheese, and the fish. The tables were blue and shiny. The chairs were a matching color and also shiny. The sinks had just been clean that day by the smartest kid in school.  
  
He was a suck up. Every time the teachers need help his right there to suit their every needs. Jill would make fun of him saying he wanted to sleep with the teachers, but she had to stop when he filed a report on her.  
  
Claire sat down next to Abby, the most popular girl in school and the biggest slut. Jill said even the nerd must have had a taste of her. Her blonde hair fell passed her breast. "Fake breast you know," Jill had said the other day when hearing of Claire's misfortune," What a slut. She's fake; everything she does is fake. Her hair, her breast, and her eyelashes, everything but her sex life is fake," Jill shook her head when she said this.  
  
"Claire Redfield," the teacher was calling her. This got her out of her trance. "There you are," the teacher smiled. She was in her forties and still single. She was in love many times but was turned down all the time. She probably even liked a student. Claire gave her a slight smile back.  
  
She turned around to notice the green eyed boy checking her out. She gave him a grossed out look and turned back. Unfortunately this seemed to turn him on more. Claire saw this and scoffed. She leaned back in her chair and forgot about him.  
  
The teacher was calling out names for projects. She always put people in groups they didn't want to be in. For instance, the smart kid was once with Abby. All the popular people were with the unpopular people. Basically no one was with friends. They had to learn to deal with it.  
"Abby and Regina," the teacher yelled as Regina sunk in her chair praying for her life. "Claire Redfield and....Steven Burnside." The world crashed down at that very moment. Sure he was cute but...no. No, this wasn't going to happen, She'd rather be with Abby!!!  
  
"That's not my name," Steve called out from the back slightly raising his hand.  
  
"Okay, sorry STEVE," the teacher was mad at him but he looked satisfied. She gave me a sympathetic look. "Poor Claire," she should have said. Or at least Claire wished she had said. It would have made her day better.  
  
They all got in their groups; Abby with a mad look on her face didn't make a comment about anything. Regina knew that she wanted to but she didn't say anything either. Abby got out her book," Let's make this quick please." Regina nodded. They were thinking the same thing about each other; they sat down and started moving their wooden pencils.  
  
Claire was with Steve. He gave her a satisfied smile, but before he could say anything Claire stopped him," don't say a word." He gave her the grin again and took out his book.  
  
"Sorry about the hallway, beautiful. I was just trying to get through. My names Steve," He smiled again only a gentle smile.  
  
Claire stared at his him," I thought I said don't say anything." He gave her a weird look.  
  
"Who's house are we going to first?" Claire shook her head telling him she didn't know. "Yours is fine," he blurted out.  
  
"Excuse me..............fine. Whatever I don't care."  
  
That day Steve came to Claire's house. She took out the key as they stood by the door. Steve watched her hands work the key in the hole and laughed a little at his thoughts. "What," Claire turned back to him. Steve shook his head grinning. Claire turned ignoring this.  
  
The door popped open and creaked. The house was weird...Steve sure never saw anything like it. Although his house was worse he figured she, being as pretty and healthy as she was, would have a better house than him. That was hard to believe.  
An hour later after Claire had just shut her book Steve slammed his to get her attention. Then he thought while she was looking at him. "Let's go somewhere together," Steve said with out thinking. That was not how it was suppose to come out, but it did and now he had to live with it. He looked at her for once sympathetically.  
  
"Why not," she said after a short pause. He didn't expect this, so he froze for a moment. He smiled back as she frowned again. "Okay, when." Steve thought for ten seconds.  
  
"Saturday," He answered back," I'll pick you up at...........seven maybe." Claire nodded agreeing to this.  
  
That night Claire watched Steve pull away in his car. His life couldn't be too bad if he had such a nice car. She never heard of him having a job or anything. Of course she hasn't known him very long either so she couldn't judge him like that just yet.  
  
She heard her brother tell her to go to sleep. He was so stupid. He had no control over her, but he sure thought he did I'll say that for you. He didn't even have anyone that liked him yet and she did. So who's better? It wasn't him for sure not him.  
The cars flew passed the house that night. Claire turned to her side searching her head for something to think about. Her head was filled with so many different things she didn't know what to think. All these things she never took time to notice were in her head now. Like, what came first the Chicken or the egg? Who knows? Who was there?  
  
Then, she thought of Jill. Her light brown hair over her tan face was nice to see everyday. Even though she wasn't very nice and wished she could skip the rest of school, She was nice inside. Claire thought of having her over. Well, she would have to stop her from smoking in the house. That didn't really matter right now though; she just wanted someone to talk to.  
  
She suddenly thought of Steve. How could she have been so stupid? He doesn't really like her, he's just playing around with her feelings. Well, he was kind of cute and he does smile at her a lot. No, he's just playing...Well; I guess we'll see.  
  
Claire turned back around thinking about all this. She was tired now. Her eyelids rose and fell slowly. She listened to the music of the cars passing by. This was all great. She loved Steve and loved Jill as a friend. She closed her eyes and slipped into a silent rest. 


	4. Chapter 4

That Friday Claire went to school she was scared and excited all at once. She didn't know what to do or say if Steve brought their date up. What if he told everyone, what would she say? Then again, why would he bring it up? There was no reason too. She would just have to see.

She got permission from her mom to have Jill over to spend the night. Of course Claire would pretend she would have to go before Steve came. She didn't want all her friends to know just yet anyway.

She walked in to class for science. There were the animals sitting in their cages. Then there was the table, blue as ever. Then, there was Steven. He had a stupid grin on his face that you couldn't help but love. Claire stared for a minute then refused to continue. She walked straight to her seat without a further glance.

The teacher sat at her desk. Writing on the papers as she sipped at her coffee. Her teeth were now a light brown. You could say it was from the coffee, but everyone else thinks she just doesn't care to groom herself anymore. Well, if you were she you would lose hope of everything too, just the way she did.

Claire glanced at Steve again who looked like he was thinking. She wondered how many girlfriends he had had. Well, it was because he was attractive and semi popular. When had he been? She was hoping that when they went on the date she would not be forced into sex. She stared at him till he noticed then quickly looked away.

The teacher got up out of her chair. She stood at the front of the room staring into her agenda. She wrote letters on the chalkboard spelling out T-E-S-T. There was a flash of groans from the kids in the room. Claire didn't really care the seemed to have tests everyday in her old school. The teacher grew angry with the kids and yelled, but Claire and Steve didn't listen. They sat there gazing at each other the whole period.

Claire listened to Jill flick the lighter open at lunch. "You actually like that little freak," Jill made it sound like the world was going to end. Claire searched for the right words but nothing came out. Jill continued seeing this, "Yeah well, I beat that sorry excuse for a boy up last year. He's so...stupid. You best stay away from him, because I heard the last girl he was with he tried to sleep with. Of course he did get caught so he didn't make it all the way."

Jill started coughing so hard her cigarette fell out of her mouth, "Shit!"

Claire couldn't get over what she said. How could Claire be so stupid? She was so blind and she knew this. She would be more careful around him now because she couldn't let him go. Claire decided to just through the thought away and continue her passion for him.

That day Jill came over. She saw Claire's house and scoffed. She didn't really think it would be like this. She thought everyone else's houses were better than her hers. Not Claire's. No that had to be the exception.

They walked up to Claire's room when her brother stopped them. "Who is this Claire," He held onto Claire so she couldn't get by. Jill looked up at him. Inside she was amazed at his good looks but on the outside, she was burning with rage to be interrupted when she was with her friend.

"Move over, dumb shit," Jill attempted to walk forward when she was stopped. Chris was not going to let her go anywhere now.

"Why," He grinned.

"Just move," She thruster him aside and kept on walking. Claire apologized for her brother's idiotic behavior, but Jill didn't care. She would have never met him if it wasn't for that and she would not have fallen in love with him. Well, maybe that wasn't a good thing.

Up in the room at about 12 o clock Claire and Jill decided to play a little game. Truth or Dare. Mostly they picked truth.

"Who do you like," Claire grinned at Jill. Jill thought for a minute about whether or not she should answer the question.

"No," She spoke quickly," Now you".

"Truth."

"That's what I thought," Jill didn't want to ask a childish question so she said the first thing that popped onto her head," Who do you want to sleep with?" The question Stunned Claire. She doesn't want to tell. Then again she didn't really know.

"Uh, will Steve be accepted," Claire whispered, hoping she hadn't heard?

"In my terms...no. In the game terms...yes." Jill wished Claire didn't think that way about Steve, but Claire probably would not like the idea of Jill and her brother. Jill decided to end the game right then and there. She picked up her pillow indicating she was tired and laid on the floor. Claire made a face behind her back and then laid herself down to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get up for the last time can't you see the sun is out", Chris shook Claire," Do I have to through you down the stairs? Let's move it." Claire got up out of bed and kicked her brother who was of course smiling about it. She attempted to kick him again but he grabbed her leg and held it up.

"Let go," Claire kicked at him but was failing to touch him," I said l-

"I know what you said but no one said I had to listen. Plus, I don't listen to girls since they don't know anything and all," Chris was proud of his remark and held his head up. This just pissed Claire off more. She kicked her foot till she hit him in the stomach. Unfortunately it wasn't very hard but enough to make him let go.

"I hate you Chris," Claire screamed in his face.

Chris smiled," So, I noticed." He ran off down the hall and down to the kitchen where Jill was. She noticed Chris staring at her and looked up raising her eyebrow.

"Yes," her voice was in a snotty tone and was to be taken seriously but this did not get through to Chris very well.

"Yes, what."

"Fuck you," Jill sighed

"Maybe later I got to go to work," Chris looked at his watch. Jill gave him a mean look but he ignored it of course. "WAIT! It's my day off lucky for you."

"Yippy," Jill sighed and sounded very angry. Just then, Claire walked down the stairs in her black belly shirt and some black pants. She had a backpack in her hand and was putting her shoes on.

"Are we Goth today," Chris said giving her a weird look.

"Are we gay today," Claire shot his look back at him but he didn't back down.

"Maybe," Chris walked over to Jill," but she asked me to fuck her so I'm not gay today." Claire rolled her eyes and Chris laughed at her. Jill watched Claire take some food.

"Come on Jill," Claire said reaching for the cupboard, "we're leaving. Oh, and my mom says you got to go by six so lets' just go now."

"Okay whatever," Jill got up," Where are we going?" She threw a backpack that Claire handed her over her back.

"I don't know...the moon," Claire was sounded annoyed.

"Can I come," Chris yelled from the other room. Claire thought it was rude to just butt into HER conversation.

"No," Claire snapped back at Chris. She was still mad at him for this morning and would not soon forget it. Chris glared at her and then smiled. Claire gave him an evil look and he finally backed down.

"Let's go," Jill was already at the door when she said this," I don't want to stay with this loser." Chris nodded as Claire walked to the door with Jill. They left the house and started to the woods and began to talk.

"So...uh, you like Steve," Jill finally asked.

"I-is that bad?"

"Well, maybe and maybe not I mean you think he's cute and all and I think he's...uh, not. Then, I think he's a popular snot and you...don't?

"Yes, and?"

"And that's it I mean it's sort of okay with me but that's the most your going to get from... me," Jill shrugged trying to sound nice.

"What's your point?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did he ask you out on a date?"

"Uh, who told you that?"

"No one I just guessed."

"Well, uh..."Claire couldn't say anything although she tried.

"I knew it he did. That's why you want me out by six isn't it...isn't it," Jill waited for Claire to respond but she didn't, "Oh, I am good."

"Well, it's not what you think."

"Really," Jill eyed Claire," then what is it a one night stand?"

"Shut up. I just figured...whatever," Claire threw her arms behind her head.

"Whatever," Jill sounded it out as if she had never herd that word before. They walked a little further then Claire stopped to sit down on a stump. Jill looked at her as if she was the weirdest person on earth. Claire looked up; one eyebrow was cocked up at the side.

"Yes, Jill?"

Jill shook her head staring down at the ground. Claire looked up rubbing the edge of her eyes. Jill lights a cigarette and stuck it her mouth. It hung there like it was waiting for her to give it a purpose. It was like it was a human; just sitting they're waiting for someone to tell it what to do. It looked helpless.

"So," Claire yelled breaking from thought, cigarettes aren't alive anyway. Jill bobbed the cigarette, which returned Claire to her thinking about the life it doesn't have.

"So," Jill yelled back," What were you going to say or do you just hate silence?"

"I'm not scared of anything," Claire knew that Jill thought she was scared of silence.

"And I came from Mars. Hi, so what's it like to live on earth? It must be very interesting," Jill rolled her eyes.

"Ha-ha. That's not even funny. You remind me of my brother always saying the stupidest things."

"Well, I certainly not a guy and I do not want to be. I wouldn't like to think with my hormones thank you," Jill threw her cigarette and stomped on it. Claire heard Jill laugh a little and looked up. "You ever wonder what it would be like," She looked at the sun and Claire remembered her mom talking about a girl burning her eyes out which she knew wasn't true," to be a mom?"

Claire looked at Jill weird," What does that mean."

"I mean... you...I don't know. Don't you think it would be so cool just to hold an infinite in your arms? I mean their so fraglie, "Jill trailed off.

"What," Claire said hoping that Jill would continue. Jill just shook her head and stared at the grass for a while.

"It's funny how just an ant could change the world. If a girls couldn't have a baby just thinks how major that would be."

"Jill, some girls cant's have babies."

Jill shook her head," let's go." She dug her hands in her back pockets and stepped forward. Claire followed. It was four thirty. Steve was coming. She was nervous and exited all at once, but Jill broke her thought.

"Hey, your brother's kind of hot," She waved her arms and Claire just laughed. They were going home, and Steve would be here soon. Jill smiled at Claire proud of what she had said a couple minutes ago.


End file.
